hnhfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Mansion
Category:Buildings Category:Housing A stone mansion is a constructable building (similar to the Log Cabin) which requires a large amount of resources, but has a lot of space. The sheer amount of resources required, though cheaper than in Legacy, make it difficult to acquire for all but villages and the highly dedicated claim owner. Stone Mansions come with an upstairs floor; by digging a cellar on the ground floor, you can have 3 floors of 8x8 storage space. Appearance The types of wood and stone that are used to construct a Stone Mansion will determine which textures it uses. Up to four types of wood, three types of stone, one type of thatching, and one type of metal can be seen. More types can be used in construction, but will not affect how a mansion looks. Each section of the building will be colored by either the Primary, Secondary, Tertiary, or Quaternary material used, determined by how much of each was used. All types of wood used to construct a mansion will use the interior color of its log, including blocks. The 1st and 2nd wood colors are determined by the Primary and Secondary wood blocks, whereas the 3rd and 4th colors are determined by the Primary and Secondary wood boards. Material types are chosen for primary, secondary and tertiary slots by the first, second and third most prevalent types of the material. However, the subsequent materials must be at least 50% of the preceeding materials; if this is not true, then the preceeding type will fill the slot. Quoting Loftar "... For more complex projects, on the other hand, several materials may be deduced from the same input slot; such as for the stone mansion, which uses three stone materials from its single stone slot. In these cases, the different stone types used are sorted according to prevalence, and the top three are used, but only under the condition that each subsequent material in that list is used at least half as much as its preceding material. If that is not the case, the last "common-enough" material is used for the rest of the stone materials. For instance, if you build a mansion out of 130 pieces of gneiss, 70 pieces of granite, and 50 pieces of basalt, then gneiss will be used for the first stone material, granite for the second, and basalt for the third. This is because granite was used at least half as much as gneiss, and basalt was used at least half as much as granite (though less than half as much as gneiss, but that is not a problem). On the other hand, if you build it from 150 pieces of gneiss, 75 pieces of granite, and 25 pieces of basalt, then then gneiss will be used for the first stone material, but granite for both the second and third, because while granite was used at least (in this case, precisely) half as much as gneiss and is thus valid, basalt was used less than half as much as granite, and is thus not valid, so only gneiss and granite are considered. If you were to build a mansion from 247 pieces of gneiss, 2 pieces of granite and 1 piece of basalt, then naturally gneiss would be used for all three materials." How to Acquire A stone mansion needs a minimum flat area of 9x9 tiles, and is generally built on a 10x10 paved area. For help on how to flatten land and lay stone, see terraforming. Like other houses, a freshly constructed mansion will start with very little soak which will slowly increase to full over the course of 3 real-time days.